User blog:DrewlovesKuinn/The Glee Project Season 3!
Hey readers. I actually plan to finish these "games" at some point, so unlike all the other ones, please sign up! If you haven't seen the Glee Project, then you should probably read on. If you have, skip down to auditions! I have decided to make a fanfiction games based around the Glee Project. You have all kinda seen my writing, so you know I'm not the best, but I'm gonna really try as hard as I can. You may post up to three characters, which will all be chosen on Sunday (11/11/12). I will select from the auditions, seven males and seven females. I will then choose my favorites and eliminate the character which does the worst each week. Please bear in mind that you will have to be EXTREMELY active in these games, so do not join if you are going to leave the next day. NO PERFECT PEOPLE! Audition Songs: Here are the audition songs, if you don't know any of them, then that's fine, but you should listen to them to select your favorite of the six. Also, I don't want to see tons of the same one. LAST FRIDAY NIGHT, made famous by Katy Perry WE ARE YOUNG, made famous by Fun THE ONLY EXCEPTION, made famous by Paramore ROLLING IN THE DEEP, made famous by Adele DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADE, made famous by the broadway show "Dream Girls" CIRCUS, made famous by Britney Spears Weeks this will include: WEEK 1: Individuality! Kind of Self explanatory, this week shows what's different about the contestants and to show off... them, essentially. WEEK 2: Dance-ability! Again, self explanatory. Dancy, upbeat songs which get everyone up and moving. Everything from 80's music to 00's club classics. WEEK 3: Vulnerability! Kind of self explanatory again. Sad, depressing side of the characters must shine. Especially the bad parts of their past. WEEK 4: Sensuality/Sexuality! Not as self explanatory, instead of finding your sexuality, this is more of the contestants being able to act out scenes in which the have to be sensual. WEEK 5: Adaptability! The contestants will be given a random situation to adapt to, and see who does the best. WEEK 6: Fearlessness! The contestants will have to prove they can do anything to win, from kissing another person to doing scenes in underwear. WEEK 7: Pair-ability! The remaining contestants are paired up to show they can work in a team and do duets. WEEK 8: Theatricality! The contestants will have to prove they can be theatrical and are not afraid to make a fool of themselves to make a scene. WEEK 9: Romanticality! The contestants will have to prove they can be romantic, and that they can be paired with anyone without their feelings getting in the way. WEEK 10: Actability! The contestants won't be singing in this one, but instead acting. To show they can definetley do that part of the show. WEEK 11/FINALE: Glee-ality! The final contestants go head to head to win the trophy of the new Glee Project winner! Character Template: Name: Age: Gender: Hometown (America BTW): Sexuality: Audition Song: Appearance (include celebrity portayer for gallery): Personality: History (have at least one traumatic event, e.g. bullying, family death etc): Strengths (Singing/Acting/Dancing etc): Weaknesses (same as above): Preffered Musical Genre: Week they would do best at: Week they would do worst at: Other: ----- THANK YOU! Category:Blog posts